


Just a Little Crush

by parapraxis



Category: Radavoy, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parapraxis/pseuds/parapraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Radcliffe begins to realize his fan-boy feelings for James McAvoy are slightly more intense than he previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> Beautiful cover art for this work by the talented [BarryBucks](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/) can be seen [here](http://barrybucks.tumblr.com/image/130495888156).

Dan expected to be a little star struck when he started working with James McAvoy. He expected to have moments of sheer, unadulterated fanboying just by being in the presence of, who he considered, one of the most brilliant and intense actors of all times. He even expected that their film, Victor Frankenstein, could be the dark horse of blockbuster hits for 2015. 

What Dan didn’t expect was to wake up with a massive hard-on after vividly dreaming of being roughly taken by said costar.

Lying on his back in bed, Dan stared up at the ceiling, willing his erection to go away and wondering when the hell his fanboy feelings had erupted into this. True, James never really helped matters. The man wouldn’t know the meaning of personal space if it walked up and spit in his face, but it was always just about horsing around...wasn’t it? Daniel had learned that James was pretty much a walking innuendo and could turn anything sexual, but he wasn’t ever serious about the things he said or did. Besides that, it wasn’t as if either of them were even gay. James was married with a kid, and Dan had been in a serious relationship for over two years…

So why the hell was his cock still throbbing and making a tent in the sheets all because of James McAvoy?

Dan knew he had two options: bang one out and get on with the day, or go and take a cold shower. Frankly, the second prospect sounded too time consuming and less appealing than the pleasure of having a nice solo moment.

With a resigned sigh, Dan reached one hand under the sheet and took hold of his cock. He tried to think of his girlfriend, but for some reason, thoughts of her didn’t compare with some of the moments he’d had on set with James. The scene where Frankenstein had slammed Igor against a wall was certainly high on the ‘Things That Arouse Me’ list, and Dan found himself closing his eyes to remember every detail of that scene as his hand began to stroke up and down the length of his shaft.

He could remember the way James’ body had pressed against his, the feel of his hands almost bruising his biceps. James was barely taller than Dan, and fairly wiry as well, but the man was strong despite his size and Dan had almost naturally submitted to him. 

He remembered the way James’ hips had pressed forward, and the feel of his bulge against his backside. James hadn’t been aroused when the scene started, but thinking back, Dan thought he could almost remember feeling that bulge stiffen a little.

Letting his imagination take over, Dan replayed the scene in his mind the way he suddenly wished it would have gone. James’ hands trailing down his sides, gripping his hips. His breath hot on his neck, stirring Daniel’s hair. A moment of tension as James wondered whether he should or whether he shouldn’t before a hand snaked around the front of Daniel’s trousers and squeezed him with purpose. 

Daniel cried out as he came unexpectedly, the warm fluid soaking the sheets and covering his hand. He laid there, still gripping himself, as he reopened his eyes. Had he really just gotten off to the thought of James McAvoy touching him? 

Feeling the cum dripping from his fingertips, Daniel groaned as he threw the covers off and rolled out of bed. Carrying himself into the shower to clean up, he hoped to wash the dirty thoughts away along with the product of his dirty deed.

\--

James was already in the hair and makeup trailer by the time Daniel arrived on the lot. Their eyes met briefly in the mirror, and for a moment Dan was afraid James would know what he had done, but the Scotsman simply held up one hand, waiting for Dan to high-five him as usual. Trying to act normal, Dan high-fived James and then plopped into his own chair.

“You look like shite, mate,” McAvoy commented. “You sleep okay?”

“Uh.. yeah. Had a...hard time… this morning. That’s all.” Dan could feel himself blushing and pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking down at it and letting the curtain of hair shroud his face. 

“I know the feeling,” James said, either missing Dan’s embarrassment or choosing to ignore it. Dan assumed it was the first, since he doubted James would ever be kind enough to not call him out on seeing him blush. “Usually I have a hard time shutting my mind off at night, though. By the time the alarm goes off, I feel as though I haven’t even fallen asleep yet.”

As James continued the conversation he’d been having with his hair and makeup girl, Dan cast discreet looks at his costar in the mirror, trying to figure out the reason for the butterflies in his stomach. He knew that there wasn’t anyway James would find out about his little wanking session this morning unless he actually said something--which he did not plan to do--so why did he feel like he was going to vomit just by being in the same room with James?

McAvoy’s eyes flicked to Dan’s briefly in the mirror as he realized he was being watched, and Dan could swear he saw the Scotsman smirk ever so slightly before he looked back at the reflection of the woman doing his hair. That simple look, that hint of a smirk, was enough to send the butterflies into a frenzy and Dan wanted to melt into a puddle...and then promptly crawl under a rock and hide.

 _No…_ He thought as realization began to dawn on him. _Oh God, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is._

But even as his heart thudded in his chest, Dan began to recognize the stirrings of a full-on crush.

\--

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

The more Daniel tried to deny having a crush on James, the more impossible it became to think of anything else. He found his ears pricking up at the mere mention of James by anyone who happened to speak his name. He found himself bringing James up just so he could talk about him. He even found himself reading McAvoy’s Wikipedia page just to find out more about the man so that he could talk similar interests with James. 

All-in-all, Dan knew he was completely, totally, absolutely, positively fucked when it came to the Scotsman. 

Though he didn’t expect to ever act on his feelings--people got crushes all the time, it didn’t mean he was in love with the man, right?--Daniel still felt nervous every time he was near the other man, and it had started to show.

“Oi!” James slugged him in the arm with just enough force to make the flesh sting, gaining Dan’s attention as he stood off to the side in a daze waiting to do another take. “You alright, mate? You look like you’re a thousand miles away.”

Daniel rubbed his arm in what he hoped was a discreet fashion as his eyes met James’. He could see the genuine concern as McAvoy looked at him and felt his knees almost liquify under the intensity of the gaze. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I think I’m just tired or something,” Dan lied, rubbing at the corner of his eye for effect.

McAvoy clapped his shoulder in camaraderie before slinging an arm around his neck and leaning into Dan. “You need to stop chatting with your girlfriend all hours of the night,” James teased. “I know how fun phone sex is, man, but you’ve got to get a few winks in so you’re not complete crap on set.”

Flames licked at Daniel’s cheeks as he reddened in embarrassment. The truth of the matter was that he had only texted with Erin a few times since the discovery of his infatuation with McAvoy, but he wasn’t about to actually admit that out loud. The second part of James’ tease came back around and for a minute Daniel felt crushed that the other man might actually think his acting wasn’t up to par. “I guess you’ll have to really ride me during the takes to make sure I give it my all.”

The words were out before he pieced together how they would be taken by the King of Innuendo, and he could see the lecherous grin that curled McAvoy’s lips as realization struck. “Oh, I’ll ride you as hard as you like, sonny boy. I’d really straighten out that spine and get your arse in gear..”

James dropped his hand down, roughly grabbing Dan’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze before slapping it soundly and walking away with a laugh. Dan stood there, gaping after the other man, his face hot enough to melt the polar icecaps and his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight.

 _No…_ He inwardly groaned, trying to shift around to hide his burgeoning erection. _Oh, God...not now!_

“Places everyone!” The call rang out and Daniel felt his stomach drop. Looking down at the front of his trousers and silently begging the semi-hard wood to be gone, Dan knew that if McAvoy noticed, he would razz him endlessly. 

“I really hate you right now,” he muttered to his own cock, finally getting his libido under control enough that no one would notice he had been sporting half a rod. 

Pulling himself together, Daniel became Igor, throwing himself into the character, hoping to prove to James that he was good. He took the physical abuse doled out by Victor Frankenstein with just as much intensity, letting James throw him around, shove him, and practically beat him to the ground. One punch actually landed solidly against his jaw, but neither actor stopped the scene.

When the director finally called for everyone to cut, James held his hand out to help Daniel to his feet. “You alright, mate? I think I gave you a good knock there.” 

Before Daniel could answer, James’ hands were cupping his face just under his jaw and tilting his head so that he could examine the mark. Daniel tried not to focus on just how warm James’ hands were--his body heat having risen under the exertion of their scene. Daniel could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His traitorous mind supplied him with vivid images of just how he would have preferred to work up a sweat with James.

“Nah, I’m fine. My mother hits harder than you do,” he managed to quip at the other man.

McAvoy smirked and shoved Daniel away playfully, “Oh, you asshole...Next time I won’t hold back.”

Daniel could only grin like an idiot as the makeup girl came over to hide the mark. He was thankful for the distraction, afraid his mind might continue thinking about how James’ hands had felt, or how he wished James had kissed it better, or the fact that he wanted to drag his co-star behind the set and prostrate himself before the other man on his knees and suck his cock.

 _Not helping,_ he told his brain as the images quickly sprang to the forefront of his mind. 

He couldn’t remember ever having such twisted thoughts about any of his previous male co-stars, even in films or plays where he had played a gay character, so it was more than a little disconcerting that it was happening to him now. Did James McAvoy just have that effect on people? Men and women alike developing hard-core crushes on the man? Did everyone who met him want to sleep with him? 

Sure he was charismatic, and serious about his craft, but he was also incredibly foul-mouthed and just...really, really bad. Constant pranking and endless innuendo were only part of McAvoy’s character. He was devious in a way that compelled you to join in on his antics, but he was still just genuinely funny and fun to be around. Dan loved working with him during their scenes, but the time between takes was often the best part of his day. 

Daniel hoped his crush was just the product of finding a friend in someone he had grown up admiring, and a byproduct of all the physical scenes they’d had together. Resigning himself not to think about it, Daniel focused on the scene ahead, reviewing his lines in his mind even as his eyes drank in the sight of James discussing something with the director.

He felt his heart flip in his chest when James glanced over at him, and couldn’t stop from giving a goofy little wave to the other man. He saw James’ quizzical expression before he nodded in acknowledgement to Dan, then promptly wanted to kick himself for such a lame move. 

“Stop acting like a teenage girl, you twit,” he muttered to himself. One of the costumers happened to be passing by him at that moment and stopped to look at him, obviously thinking he’d been addressing her. “Oh, no, not you! Sorry!” 

When the woman continued walking, Dan let his head fall back with a sigh, his fingertips pressing into his eyes. “This really sucks. What the hell is wrong with me?”

The director called again for everyone to get in their places and Dan stuffed his feelings for James into a mental box and shoved the box in the darkest corner of his mind. He wanted to get through the rest of the day without making a complete ass of himself, but so far it wasn’t looking good. 

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

_This is bad. This is really, really bad._ Dan thought as he lay in bed, once again, with a raging hard-on thinking about James McAvoy. He only had himself to blame really. Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true. The Scot wasn’t helping matters by being so bloody physical with him all the time. 

Tonight, Dan had almost caved into the desire to tell James exactly how he felt.

The pair had been sitting around James’ hotel room earlier that evening, playing a card game and drinking just because there was nothing else to do, when James had decided that they needed to find out who was the better brawler. His reasoning had been that since they were basically the same height, weight and muscular structure, it would be an even match. 

They’d quickly made rules that there would be no closed-fist punches or hitting anywhere their costumes wouldn’t cover, and the first one to get pinned lost. James had launched himself at Daniel, tackling him to the floor, and they had rolled around together--arms and legs in a tangle--vying for dominance. 

When James had wound up on top, straddling Daniel’s hips and pinning the younger man down by the wrists, Daniel had quickly decided this was a dangerous game. McAvoy had grinned in triumph, torturing Daniel by not releasing him until he’d called James his “master.” Daniel refused to say the words, not because he wanted to give McAvoy the satisfaction, but because he really liked the way James felt on top of him. 

Daniel knew it was sick and twisted, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it any less and making a compromise. “How about best two out of three, loser has to call the winner master for a week.”

“And do their bidding,” James agreed, grinning as his grip started to loosen around Daniel’s wrists. 

“All of their bidding.” Daniel added, his mind laying out exactly what he wanted for his first task from James. 

“Deal.” When James released Daniel and started to get off of him, Dan threw his arms around McAvoy’s middle and rolled him over onto his back, flipping himself on top of McAvoy and immediately tried to pin him. “Oh, you cheat!” James cried, struggling under Dan to regain his lead. 

When Daniel’s shirt rode up in the struggle, James’ fingers dug into his skin at the ribs, tickling him mercilessly. Dan almost lost his purchase as he shied away, laughing, but caught McAvoy’s arms. Just when he thought he was going to pin the wiry Scot, James somehow got a leg around Dan and rolled them so effortlessly that it took several moments to realize McAvoy had laced their fingers together and was pinning Dan against the floor with the entirety of his body. 

Because of the way James had stretched him out, their faces were so close that Daniel could feel the stir of the other man’s breath. It would have been so easy to lift his head and close that little gap to kiss the other man, but Daniel stayed frozen, glued to the spot. 

“Say it.” James’ voice was slightly husky, or had that been Daniel’s imagination? 

Daniel licked his lips, his brain in overload at how fucking sexy this moment was. That was when he’d almost said the words. Almost confessed his crush to James. Almost asked the other man to fuck him right there on the floor. Thankfully, the only words that issued from his mouth were “Yes Master,” in true Igor style.

James’ grin had slowly spread across his face as he, just as slowly, removed himself from Daniel. Whether he felt the intensity of the moment or he was simply basking in the glow of his victory, Dan wasn’t sure, but James didn’t help him up this time as he adjusted his own clothing and picked up the deck of cards. 

“I guess we better quit while I’m ahead,” he smirked, giving Daniel a devious look. “Don’t worry, you’re off the hook for tonight, but tomorrow…you better be ready to serve your master.”

The entire trek back to his own room had been spent thinking of all the ways he wanted to serve James, all the witty comebacks he could have given with a sexual connotation that James would have--hopefully--just passed off as playful innuendo. 

Now that he was lying here, in his bed, naked beneath the cool sheets, he’d allowed his mind to wander. He let himself remember how James’ weight had felt over him, how strong his hands were, the smell of the rum on his breath, and those piercing blue eyes. What would James have done if Daniel had kissed him?

Clocked him was the first thing that came to mind, but then Daniel wondered if James would have. He didn’t seem the type to shy away from any advances made on him, even ones made by men. He probably would have backed off gracefully and made a joke, but what if….what if he’d actually reciprocated? What if he’d even initiated? 

_This is bad. This is really, really bad._ Daniel let his hand slip beneath the sheet and began to touch himself, letting the fantasy take hold of him. He pictured James being the instigator. Realizing in those moments when he’d been holding Daniel down just how erotic it was, James would kiss him roughly. His body would push further into Dan’s, hips moving against his own. 

Their mouths would open, tongues would explore and duel for dominance. James would continue holding him down until the urge to explore his body took over. Daniel imagined James’ hand pulling at the button of his jeans, tugging down the zip, then slipping inside to fondle and squeeze him.

Daniel pretended that his hand was James’ as his fingers wrapped around the shaft. He stroked himself roughly, imagining that James would be eager to make the younger man cum. 

“Easy,” Daniel murmured to his imaginary James. “We’ve got all night.”

James would continue on, wanting to prove some point that was only clear in his head. He would tug Daniel’s jeans and pants down, and then--much to Daniel’s delight--he would slip down and take his cock into his mouth. Daniel spit into his own hand, making a mouth-sized circle with his hand and sliding his cock through the hole and into his wet fist. 

“Fuck...James…” He hissed to the empty room around him. He began to pump his cock, slow at first, letting James get accustomed to the length and girth, then built speed as the other man would gain confidence. He let his short nails drag up and down the shaft, imagining that they were James’ teeth, teasing at him, and shuddered in response. His other hand curled around the bed sheet, desperate to run through James’ hair.

His hand worked faster and faster as he let his imagination run wild. He could feel his orgasm coming on, baring down on him, tightening his balls and his belly, and he lifted his hips off the bed, fucking his own hand until he cried out his imaginary lover’s name and found his release. 

Sated and exhausted, Daniel lay there for several moments, contemplating whether he should just wipe his hand on the linens or go and wash up. He found himself disappointed by the fact that James hadn’t been there to catch them cum in his mouth, making the wank session a little less messy and far easier for him to just roll over and go to sleep. Getting out of bed, Daniel padded over to the bathroom and washed himself up before crawling back in bed with a lazy smile. 

Fucked or not, his crush on James was giving him some of the best orgasms of his life.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Dan woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window and inwardly groaned at the brightness of the light. His mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, and his head pounded with a blooming hangover headache. He couldn’t remember getting back to the hotel after last night...hell, there was a lot about last night that he couldn’t currently recall. He remembered going out with James and some of the crew and getting completely hammered--James had practically fed him shot after shot--and he thought he vaguely remembered James trying to light the alcohol on fire in his mouth, but the majority of the evening was a giant blur. 

Hoping he hadn’t made a complete fool of himself in front of James, Dan rolled over with the intention of going back to sleep, and suddenly found himself face to face with his crush. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat as he was startled by the other man’s presence. James was passed out, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, breathing softly.

 _What the hell is he doing here?! In my bed!!_ Daniel’s mind screamed at him as he desperately tried to remember what had happened after they’d left the bar. As his eyes drifted over James, he gradually became aware of the fact that neither of them seemed to have a shirt on. Daniel made a quick mental check of what other items of clothing were missing from his person, but found that he was still wearing his jeans and pants. Whatever had happened last night, at least it hadn’t gone too far. How depressing would it be to have been with James whilst he was drunk and then not remember it the next day?

It still didn’t answer the question of what McAvoy was doing there, shirtless in his bed. 

Daniel knew he might never have another opportunity like this to really look at James and so he carefully propped his head up on his hand and watched the Scotsman sleep. James’ face was completely relaxed, the hard lines usually present between his brows smoothed. His dark eyelashes were like soft smudges below his eyelids, and his hair was tousled against the white linen pillowcase. Daniel smiled at the two prominent freckles on the bridge of James’ nose, then let his eyes travel across the rest of the speckles on his face. He’d never noticed freckles much before, or at least had never cared about them on anyone else, but he couldn’t help but adore them on James. 

As his eyes traveled lower, he could only just see the tops of James’ shoulders and clavicle peeking out from under the sheet, but his fingers itched to trace over the muscles and bone structure. While James wasn’t brawny, he was fit with strong shoulders. Daniel considered his own physique to be rather pale and scrawny, but James...James was perfect. He wished he could lift the sheet to continue his quiet admiration of the other man, but he knew the movement and loss of warmth would likely rouse the other man. 

Biting his lip gently, Daniel sank back down against his pillow and carefully moved closer to James until they were just millimeters apart. He held his breath, afraid the other man would wake up at any second and catch him. Closing his eyes so that he could pretend to be asleep if James did wake up, Daniel slowly slid his hand under the covers and rested it on James’ hip. He felt mildly disappointed that the other man was also still wearing his jeans, but reeled when James shifted closer to him in his sleep. Logically Daniel knew that the other man was accustomed to sleeping with his wife on a regular basis, and wasn’t even currently aware of who he was in bed with, but that didn’t matter when McAvoy’s own hand slid across Daniel’s side and started to pull him closer. 

Daniel could almost feel the moment awareness kicked in for the other man. Both of them slowly opened their eyes and Daniel saw the crease had returned between James’ brows. For a moment, neither of them moved, and Daniel’s heart thudded in his chest. 

“I’m really glad we’re both still wearing our jeans, mate,” James finally said as he tugged playfully on Daniel’s belt loop before pulling his hand back and sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “Bloody hell, remind me to never, ever, ever drink that much again.”

“What happened last night?” Daniel asked as he sat up as well. “I don’t remember any of it.”

“Eh…” James started to tell him, but stopped and looked over at him with an amused expression. “I really don’t fucking know.”

The two laughed and James pushed himself out of the bed, stretching his arms high above his head. Daniel could feel the stir of arousal as he noticed that James’ jeans had slipped low on his hips and he could see the waistband of his briefs peeking over the tops. He pulled the covers securely around him, slipping back down against his pillow and letting his eyes track the other man.

James bent down, retrieving his shirt off the floor. Daniel watched him pull it over his head before he followed a trail of clothes to pick up his socks and shoes. “Whatever the hell we did last night, we did it in a hurry.” 

“Probably trying to race to the bed,” Daniel offered, trying to think of the most innocent thing possible to explain the clothing trail. “I bet we were fighting over who slept on which side of the bed.”

James gave him a smirk, running his hand through his hair. “Makes me wonder which one of us won.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment, and Daniel was thoroughly tempted to invite James back to bed but the other man spoke first. “I’m gonna go shower and see about getting something to eat. Care to join me?”

Daniel knew that James was referring to breakfast rather than joining him in the shower, and so he had to make certain that he didn’t sound too eager when he agreed. “Yeah, sure. Sounds great.”

“See you in a bit then,” James nodded before turning for the door.

Daniel waited until the door closed before he released his breath and completely collapsed on the pillow. Images of James in the shower flooded his head, sending blood straight to his dick, and he squeezed himself through his jeans before leaning over and pressing his face against the pillow James had been sleeping on. 

He would have killed to find out what had happened last night, how it came to pass that they’d slept together, and how exactly they’d lost the majority of their clothes from the doorway to the bed. Daniel knew there was no way in hell that he would have kept his hands to himself if he’d been drunk with a half-naked James McAvoy. Hell, he could hardly keep his hands to himself sober. Was it possible they had fooled around a little and just couldn’t remember?

Daniel growled into the pillow that still smelled of the Scotsman and furious unbuttoned his jeans, cramming his hand inside and roughly jerking himself at the image of drunkenly dragging James into his room, tearing his shirt off, and kissing him breathlessly as they made their way to the bed. Maybe they’d dry humped each other, rubbing themselves together through their jeans, too drunk to actually get out of them.

The thought of making James cum just by rubbing against him sent Daniel over the edge and he cried out as he came in his hand, the warm fluid saturating his pants. As he lay there face down in the pillow, panting from exertion, and holding his still-leaking cock, Daniel had to laugh at how absurd his obsession with James was getting. As he rolled out of bed, though, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Well, at least that cured my hangover headache.”

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The more Dan thought and fantasized about waking up with James, the more he questioned what was real and what was fantasy. There were times when he could distinctly recall the press of the Scotman’s lips on his own, an eager tongue exploring his mouth, his chest being pressed up against a wall while James grinded himself against his backside. It was maddening trying to piece the evening together when all he had was brief flashes of clarity. He wanted to ask James about it, but the more time that passed as the weekend flew by and they were back to set Monday morning, the less confident Daniel felt that he could just casually bring it up.

Daniel was mulling over the scenes they were shooting that day as he picked through the costume pieces that had been set out for him in the costume trailer. There was a scene between Victor and Igor that--on page--had always read as very intimate, and when he and James had talked with the director about their visions for it, James had made mention to this particular scene as the moment Victor realizes what Igor means to him. Daniel could feel his heartbeat quicken as he remembered the read through with James and recalled the passion in the other man’s voice thinly veiled by the insanity that consumed the mad scientist. 

When he bent to push his jeans down his legs, Dan quietly wondered if perhaps that was the moment he started to develop his schoolboy crush on James. 

As if on cue, the door to the trailer opened and Daniel looked back to see James, paused on the trailer step, his eyes glued to Daniel’s bare arse, which was currently staring him in the face. Daniel straightened abruptly, jerking his jeans back up and practically racking himself when he hiked his jeans a little higher than usual. 

“Sorry!” He said automatically. “I was just--”

James burst into laughter as he came the rest of the way into the trailer, closing the door behind him. “As if yours is the first hairy little arse I’ve seen. Possibly the cutest, but not the first, mate.” James winked at him, giving him a sideways smirk as he began to sift through his own costume pieces. 

Daniel stood there in stunned silence, blushing straight to his hairline as his mind tried to wrap around the fact that James had just said he had a cute ass. 

“How do you feel about the scene today?” James asked as he unabashedly pushed his own jeans off, revealing that--he too--was sans briefs. Daniel had to force his gaze to stay locked on James’ eyes, but his peripherals worked well enough to put the rest of James’ body in focus as well. Somehow the oxygen levels in his brain were enough to let him focus on both the topic and task at hand.

“What do you mean?” Dan asked as he pushed his jeans back down and stepped out of them. 

“Well, I know we talked about how this scene with Victor and Igor is a pivotal moment. With the way the rest of the film has been going, do you think it still leads to what we originally felt in the script?” James had stopped fiddling with the costumes and was looking at Daniel now, curiosity masking uncertainty in his eyes. Daniel was taken aback for a second as he realized James was feeling insecure about how he was playing Victor.

He knew that this was going to be the most surreal moment of his entire life. Standing completely naked with a man he had admired for years--and now had a raging man-crush on--reassuring him that he was brilliant, that the scenes were brilliant, and that the film would be brilliant. “I think, if anything, that feeling has intensified for me.” Daniel replied, his eyes boring into James’ as his mind exploded with thoughts of just how intense he felt it. 

“I think it has for me as well.” 

The words hung between them for a long moment as they held each other’s eyes. Daniel felt as if he were breathing through a straw. The reckless side of him wanted to close the small distance between them and drag the other man into a passionate kiss that would be felt not just by them, but their characters as well, but the rational side of him was trying to puzzle out just what those words meant. 

James was the first to break eye contact when he turned back to the clothes rack and began to methodically dress. Daniel watched him for several moments, awed as he saw James McAvoy slip further and further away with every piece of clothing that he donned, until all that was left was Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Even the look in the other man’s eyes seemed to take on a nearly-mad quality about them. 

Steeling himself for the day ahead, Dan, too, began to slip into character as he dressed. He had nearly forgotten about the other man in the trailer with him, as he mentally reviewed the script and his lines. It wasn’t until he was adjusting his bow tie in the mirror, that he was reminded of James’ presence. The slightly taller man’s face appeared as if out of the shadows just behind Daniel’s shoulder. Long, spindly fingers ghosted up the fluffy sleeves of the white linen shirt and crept along Daniel’s collarbone before they took hold of the ends of the bow tie, gently tugging it into perfect position over his Adam’s apple. 

“Now then, my dear friend,” James’ voice lilted almost poetically as it lost the Scottish inflection near Daniel’s ear. “What’s say we go make a bit of history?” 

Daniel wasn’t sure if he was looking at James’ reflection in the mirror, or Victor’s, but he could feel the delicious heat radiating off of the other man from his proximity, and decided he didn’t much care who exactly was giving him such a smoldering look so long as it came from those eyes. If James noticed how Dan leaned back into him slightly, the other man gave no indication of caring, and--for a moment--Daniel could pretend that James even welcomed it.

That day on set was a true test of Dan’s will. One particular scene called for the actors to be in the same frame during a close up shot, which meant that there was less than a foot between the men as they acted. James’ eyes were the most hypnotizing shade of blue that he’d ever seen...or maybe it was the way his eyes bore into him like they could see right into his heart and soul. As Victor made his speech to Igor, all Dan could think of was how beautiful and amazing and brilliant and captivating James was as an actor and as a regular person. 

So lost was he in his worship of the other man, that he didn’t realize James had stopped speaking. He’d missed his line. 

Bollocks...what was the line? Dan opened his mouth but the only thing that ushered forth was a quavering “Uhh..”

James looked like he was about to laugh, but managed to control it and hold his position as one of the readers read off the intended line to Dan. When he delivered the line just as flawlessly as he’d rehearsed it, the scene was back on track and the energy between the pair seemed to crackle like lightning. There was passion and anger and desperation in Victor’s words, and fear and longing and admiration in Igor’s. 

Again and again they did the scene as the director shot it from different angles, and by the time he called cut for the last time, Daniel was physically and emotionally drained. 

“I need a bloody drink,” James breathed, running a hand through his hair. His eyes flicked over to Daniel. “Join me, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure.” As if the Englishman was going to turn down that opportunity. The ladies who stood guard over the costumes came and collected jackets, bow ties, cravats, and any other manner of clothing that wasn’t expendable should the actors damage or abscond with it before allowing James and Dan to leave the set. The two made their way back to James’ trailer, discussing their thoughts on how the scene had gone. 

“Other than you getting lost in my eyes, I think it went about as well as I’d imagined.” James teased, nudging Daniel with his elbow.

Dan felt himself sputtering for a rebuttal even as his face turned 50 shades of pink, which in turn made James nearly topple over with laughter. “You’re a prat, did you know that?”

James merely grinned before hopping up into his trailer. Daniel followed after, closing the door, and brushing errand strands of hair out of his face. James was busy mixing them both a shot of 252--Bacardi 151 and Wild Turkey 101. It had been James’ shot of choice that night at the bar, and Dan couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation.

“Can I ask you something, mate?” 

“Yeah, of course. You can ask me anything.” Dan replied as he sank into the luxurious couch in the trailer. 

James carried over the two shots in one hand and both bottles in the other, joining Dan on the couch. He passed one of the glasses to Dan as he spoke, “Do you remember anything about the other night?”

“The other night...meaning…” Dan was trying to play dumb, as if he hadn’t thought about it after they’d woken up together, and that it was just another night in the string of many forgettable nights.

“That night at the bar,” James supplied, his slight smirk suggesting he didn’t believe for a minute that Dan didn’t know what he was talking about. “Particularly, after we left.”

“Oh...uh...no, not really. I mean bits and pieces but nothing significant,” Dan took his shot and downed it in a feeble attempt to look unflustered by the mention of that night. “Why do you ask?”

“Because,” James drawled as he tossed back his shot and began to fill their glasses again. “I remember a few bits and pieces too, and I’m just wondering if my bits and pieces are the same as your bits and pieces.”

Those smoldering blue eyes pinned Daniel with a knowing look, making Dan’s heart race. In a move that was bolder than he felt, Dan leaned slightly closer to James. “What, exactly, are the bits you remember?”

James was practically grinning as he mirrored Dan’s postured, leaning in as well. “I remember you getting so bloody pissed that you came on to me.”

Daniel wished at that moment he could crawl under a rock and die. He could see the pure glee in James’ face as the other man got off on embarrassing the hell out of him, but the intent was meant to be playful rather than malicious. Those piercing eyes were watching him like a hawk, waiting for Dan’s reaction. 

Dan could feel his face burning so hot, he knew he must be the color of a tomato, and it made James throw his head back with a laugh as he literally pointed at the Englishman. 

“I’ve never seen anyone turn that shade of red, mate!”

“I didn’t come on to you,” Daniel belated tried to argue as he moved away, which only made James laugh all the harder. Dan dropped his chin a little, letting a curtain of hair obscure his face in a vain attempt to hide his mortification. 

“Yeah? Then how come we ended up back in your room half naked the next morning?”

Daniel opened his mouth, ready to counter, but James had actually argued a point Daniel wanted the answer to. “Yeah, how _did_ we end up back in my room? If you say _I_ came on to _you_ , then _you_ must have…”

Suddenly, Dan felt as if he’d had an epiphany and the whole night started to become much clearer. He looked at James through the veil of hair in front of his eyes, barely believing his own memories. “ _You_ suggested we go back to my room...didn’t you?”

James’ only response was to slowly lift the shot glass to his lips and pour the alcohol down his throat. 

Dan could feel his heart beating in his throat as the energy in the room changed. He licked his lips, trying to bring moisture to the Sahara they had become. “How...how long have you…”

Long, elegant fingers came up and gently twisted the ends of Dan’s hair before he brushed the strands out of the Englishman’s eyes and tucked them behind his ear. “How long have I known you fancied me?”

Dan felt the flame in his cheeks flare up once again, but the blush brought a gentle smile to James’ face rather than more laughter.

“A while,” James finally answered, giving Daniel an amused albeit pitying look. “I sort of...heard you… ehh, going at it--” he mimed jacking off and Daniel, again, wished the Earth would open up and swallow him. James grabbed Dan’s wrist as he tried to bring his hand up to cover his face. “I didn’t know you were thinking about me, though. Not at first, anyways. I was just kind of standing there, listening and I heard you...say my name.”

Again the words trumped his embarrassment and Daniel furrowed his brows as he looked at the Scotsman. “Hold on...you stood there listening to me wank before you knew I was thinking about you?” His brows drew closer together. “Why?” 

“C’mon, Danny boy, d’you really have to ask at this point?” As if to leave no more room for confusion, James put his hand on Daniel’s thigh and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Dan’s head was buzzing and he wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “You mean you...fancy me, too? But...you’re…”

“Married? Got a kid? Straight?” James supplied with a nonchalant shrug. “I’m just as straight as you are, mate. The other two, I wouldn’t change for the world, but unless you’re saying you want to be my boyfriend or something, then whatever we do doesn’t affect that.”

“I don’t--”

“Shhh…” James put his finger against Daniel’s lips to keep the younger man from thinking too hard about the logistics of their lives beyond this moment. “No more questions, yeah?”

“O-okay…” Daniel managed. 

“Good boy,” James rewarded him with a sultry smile, then cupped Daniel’s face as he leaned in and captured the young man’s lips. 

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Daniel’s head was spinning as he found James’ lips on his. Was this real life? Was he in the middle of an elaborate fantasy and any second he’d snap out of it and find James sitting there looking at him with that ‘what the fuck is wrong with you’ expression on his face? As James’ tongue brushed against his upper lip, coaxing Daniel to deepen the kiss, he decided that this was too bloody good to be his imagination. As Daniel invited the Scotsman’s tongue into his mouth, James’ hands clamped down on either side of his face, holding him like a vice. Daniel could feel the barely restrained passion vibrating in James’ fingertips, as if the man was having to physically hold himself back from ravishing Dan.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Daniel reached up to James’ neck, letting his fingers slide into the soft hair at the base of his idol’s skull, though he didn’t want to, he pulled back just enough to find those impossibly blue eyes looking at him curiously. “I want you. Whatever this is...however far we’re allowed to take it...I want you.”

James’ tongue came out to wet his lips, and Daniel could see the thoughts racing in his mind. He knew James didn’t need much of a push, since he’d obviously been ready to shag Daniel when they were drunk. With every ounce of courage Daniel had, he leaned in and kissed James. It wasn’t the rough, demanding kiss of James McAvoy, but rather soft and slow and sweet. And, apparently, effective. James’ hands slid down Daniel’s arms, pulling him closer, but rather than move on top of the other man like James obviously wanted, Daniel slid off the couch and onto his knees.

Their eyes met in a smoldering gaze, all the communication necessary in that look as James leaned back into the couch and Daniel began to work open the fastenings of his trousers. “Tell me what happened that night. What else you remember.”

James feathered his fingers through Daniel’s hair, watching as the younger man undressed him carefully so that the costume wouldn’t get damaged. “I remember we went back to your room, but getting there was a bit of a challenge. We were alone in the elevator and you started to rub against me. You’ve no idea how hard it was not to hit that damn emergency stop button and shag you right there, mate.”

Daniel felt himself blushing. His eyes were still locked on James’ as his fingers worked the last fastener of the trousers. Dan licked his lips nervously and he saw James’ lips tip up slightly, his head giving the slightest nod of encouragement. This was it. This was what he’d been aching for. This was the point of no return. 

With trembling hands, Dan carefully pulled James’ trousers down. The Scotsman lifted his hips to aid in the effort, pushing off the breeches underneath until he was sitting bare arsed on the couch with a puddle of clothes around his ankles. Dan made quick work of tugging off James’ boots and ridding him of the costume bottoms. When James was finally free of it all, Daniel felt almost afraid to look at the other man. 

Slowly, his eyes drifted over those tight calves, up to those strong knees, and along the well-defined thighs until his gaze rested upon that perfect cock resting proudly across James’ pubic bone. Even only semi-hard, it was still a mouthwatering size, and Dan could feel his own cock coming to life. James’ hand lazily wrapped around his member, stroking himself as he watched Daniel trying to get out of his own way about what was happening. 

His gaze had taken on an unreadable quality, which only made him ten times as irresistible and sexy. “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

The fact that James was just now sounding uncertain about Dan’s sexuality made the Englishman furrow his brow. Had James really suspected he’d been with other blokes? Somehow the words, “What, you have?” tumbled sassily out of his mouth before he realized he’d even thought them.

James laughed softly, his only answer to scoot a little more towards the edge of the couch as he grasped the base of his cock and held it level towards Daniel’s mouth. “Come on, Danny boy...suck my cock.”

Those words from that mouth put Dan’s mind in complete overload, and he couldn’t even think anymore about what he was doing. With his hands on James’ thighs, Daniel leaned in and opened his mouth around the Scotsman’s cock.

“Fucking hell, mate…” James breathed as Daniel slid all the way to the base on the first go. Dan felt James’ hands slid into his hair, gathering the chin-length locks into one hand to hold them out of the way. 

Daniel’s mind was rapidly processing everything about that moment--the girth of James’ cock, the taste, the smell, the texture, the temperature of the room, the heat of James’ hands, the way the other man was breathing audibly, and the throbbing pulse against his tongue from the vein supplying the blood to James’ engorging prick. It made Dan feel powerful and sexy and wanted in a way he’d never felt before.

He moaned around James’ cock, and the older man shuddered in response. Emboldened, Daniel began to work his mouth up and down the length of the smooth shaft. He let the flat of his tongue drag along the prominent vein, the tip flick over the sensitive head and swirl across the slit at the end. Every sense was honed in on this moment, engraving it into his brain. 

James let him explore, but Daniel knew that every “Fucking hell” meant that he’d discovered something the other man really enjoyed. He found that something James really like was a slight scrape of teeth along his shaft. He’d discovered that by a happy accident, as James had hissed, then moaned and pulled at Daniel’s hair. At first the Englishman had apologized, thinking he’d hurt the other man, but James had assured him that it had most definitely not hurt. 

Sliding his hand up James’ thigh, Daniel cupped the heavy sac hanging between McAvoy’s legs, eliciting a strangled moan from James as he let his head fall against the back of the couch. “You’re going to bloody well make me cum just by playing with me like this.”

Daniel felt himself grin around the cock in his mouth and decided that playtime was over. It was time to give them both what they wanted. Creating a tight vacuum with his mouth around James’s cock, Daniel worked the throbbing member with his lips, tongue and right hand, utilizing every point of pleasure he’d learned James enjoyed the most. His left hand massaged the sac between James’ legs, gently pulling, blunt nails running along the seam. James was practically squirming in response to this culmination of knowledge gained over the last few minutes, moaning uncontrollably and shuddering whenever Daniel hit a particularly good spot. 

The Scotsman was muttering in absolute bliss, his hips starting to move, trying to thrust himself even harder into Dan’s mouth. “Yes, fuck! Danny, Daniel, Dan, darling…”

It was the ‘darling’ that made Daniel suck him harder and faster. He could feel saliva dripping from his mouth whenever the seal around James’ cock failed momentarily, making his slurp at the rigid flesh. This only seemed to add to James’ enjoyment, as each time he shuddered and pulled Dan’s hair a little harder. Dan started to worry that he might actually pull some of the extensions out, but he wasn’t about to stop because of his damn hair.

“Fuck, I’m so close. Don’t stop...please...don’t fucking stop.” James’ face was screwed up with severe concentration as he chased his orgasm. Both hands were on Daniel’s head now, driving him down on his cock as James thrust his hips up. His sounds of pleasure alternated between a deep rumbling moan and a higher pitched whimper. The faster James’ hips moved, the closer Dan knew he was and the more eager he became to taste James’ release. 

With one final, deep thrust, James threw his head back with a strangled cry as his orgasm overtook him. Daniel could feel the jet of cum hit him in the back of the throat, and he felt himself start to gag before he controlled the reflex. He could feel the warm liquid pulsing out over his tongue as he continued to try and milk James’ cock with his mouth and hand. James shuddered as the last wave rippled through him, then went nearly completely slack. 

If Daniel hadn’t had any sexual experience whatsoever, he might have thought the other man had passed out, but he knew that completely satisfied, sated state all too well from his sessions of wanking to the thought of James. It gave him a severe sense of gratification knowing he made James feel the same way.

Swallowing the mouthful of cum, Daniel pulled back, letting James’ cock slip out of his mouth. The other man was watching him as he wiped the moisture from his mouth with the back of his hand. A lazy smile curled James’ lip and a hand weakly grabbed at Daniel, pulling him forward until they were face to face. James gave him a deliciously sloppy kiss, before grinning at him. “That was fucking incredible. You sure you’ve never sucked a bloke off before?”

“Why exactly did you assume I had?” Dan asked, his brow furrowing as his mind went back to James’ earlier statement. 

McAvoy lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “Wishful thinking? I dunno, mate. You just...looked like the sort, that’s all.”

The cogs in Daniel’s mind started working, but before he could form any cohesive thoughts, James cupped his face and gave him a very stern look. “Seriously, Dan, stop thinking about it, alright? Half the time, I don’t even know what I mean, so there’s no point getting all jammed up about it, yeah?” 

Dan nodded automatically, not happy with James’ answer, but accepting of it. When he started to pull back from James’ grasp, the hands holding onto him tightened.

“Where d’ya think you’re going?”

Daniel blushed. “I thought...since you’d, you know...that we were…”

James laughed almost manically and shook his head. “Oh, we’re not done by a long shot, darling. If sex is a five course meal, this was just the starter.”

The grin that invaded the Scotsman’s face sent a shiver down Dan’s spine and his mouth ran dry in anticipation of what else James had in mind for him. His tongue came out to wet his lips and James leaned in to kiss him before pulling back just enough to murmur, “My turn.”

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Like a predator stalking its prey, James’ moves were slow and deliberate. He kissed Daniel so thoroughly that the Englishman was convinced he’d somehow stolen all of the breath from his lungs. Long, deft fingers skimmed down Daniel’s sides before gathering the thin linen material of his shirt and pulling it free from his trousers. Each button was caressed out of it’s buttonhole as James’ lips traveled from Daniel’s mouth to his ear. Teeth grazed the lobe, the tip of his tongue traced the shell of his ear before dipping into the opening of the canal, and a gentle exhalation of air tingled across every nerve ending. It sent a full-body shiver through Daniel, raising goosebumps on his arms and legs and turning him to putty at the mercy of the Scotsman.. 

When the last button of his shirt had slipped free, James’ fingers feathered up Daniel’s torso from bellybutton to pectorals before sliding the shirt from Dan’s shoulders and down his arms. Lips came down to suck the soft juncture between neck and shoulder and Daniel sighed in pleasure, his head listing to the side as his hands grasped at James, trying to pull their bodies closer. Rather than give the younger man what he wanted, James resisted, his hands holding onto Dan’s hips to keep him just where he wanted him. Daniel felt James’ teeth nipping the skin of his shoulder before those fingers began to descend down his torso again. Stopping to make a slow circle over Dan’s nipples, the digits reached their final destination at Dan’s trousers and began to expertly tease open the fastenings.

A warm hand slid down the front of the trousers, and Daniel felt his mind go numb as those skilled fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. It was better than he could have ever imagined, and his pleasure only seemed to soar when James’ lips touched his ear with a murmured, “Stand up for me, love.”

Carefully pushing himself up on shaky legs, Daniel looked down at James as the other man retrieved his hand and gripped the waistband of the trousers, tugging them off of Dan’s hips. Dan felt his cock spring forward towards James’ face, and blushed when the Scotsman grinned up at him. “You’re a very big boy, indeed, aren’t you, Danny?”

James focused on Daniel’s cock, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. Daniel could feel every beat of his heart from his ears all the way down to his balls. The anticipation was killing him, making him leak pre-cum like some sex-depraved manslut. His fingers raked through James’ hair, desperately wanting the other man to do something besides breathe on his cock. 

When the tip of James’ tongue stretched out to lick the drop of precum, Daniel felt his mind explode and knees almost buckle. He clutched James’ head, moaning in pleasure, and eliciting a throaty laugh from the Scotsman. “Easy there, mate. I haven’t even started, yet.”

That wicked tongue came back out and slowly swirled the circumference of the head of his cock with a teasing moan. Daniel knew that James was being deliberately slow, and probably getting off on torturing the other man so thoroughly. Just when Daniel thought he couldn’t handle any more, and nearly opened his mouth to beg, he felt those long fingers wrap around the base of his cock and guide the rest of it into the hot, eager mouth. 

Dan had had probably hundreds of blowjobs in his life, but at that precise moment he couldn’t think of a single time it had ever felt this good. James’ mouth was warm and wet and large. His tongue had made a cradle for his dick to slide in on, rolling up to hug his girth. Daniel’s fingers tightened in James’ hair, pulling on the strands restlessly. 

“James…” He breathed, reveling in the fact that he wasn’t whispering the man’s name to an empty room this time. 

James’ movements were slow, but masterful. Dan realized that the Scotsman really had done this before, and that thought both turned him on and turned him green with envy. He wondered who else had experienced this kind of bliss, and how Daniel measured up to them. 

For a moment, Dan was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, that he almost forgot to enjoy himself. When a finger brushed over his arsehole, he thrust roughly into James’ mouth in surprise. “S-Sorry!”

James sucked off the end of Dan’s cock with a wet pop, making the Englishman shudder as an explosion of pleasure was set off in his loins. The fingertip was slowing circling his bumhole, teasing the tight ring of flesh. “Is this too much?”

“No! No…” Daniel nearly shouted before he managed to contain his enthusiasm. “It just...caught me by surprise is all.”

James was looking up at Daniel with an unreadable expression, a soft grin pulling devilishly at his lips. “Has anyone ever licked your asshole, Dan?”

Daniel felt himself glowing with embarrassment, his face so hot it could have set the room on fire. He couldn’t even think of how to respond to that question, but James was already laughing and nipping at his hipbone. “Turn around, darling...I’m about to show you a whole new world.”

Dan knew the only way he was going to be able to live through his embarrassment would be to not think about all the excuses for why James shouldn’t do this. He wanted it--oh God, did he want it--but licking someone’s arsehole? He wasn’t sure, if their roles were reversed, that he would be able to reciprocate this deeply intimate act. Still, he turned his backside to James, eyes slamming shut in harlotted shame. 

James squeezed Daniel’s arse, groaning softly to himself as he ran his hands over the globes of flesh. He jiggled them playfully, then landed a smack to one cheek as he bit the other, eliciting a surprised yelp from Radcliffe. When Dan felt James’ tongue gliding along his crack, his mind went numb, and then those strong, beautiful hands parted him and the tip of that glorious tongue slid over him...just….there.

“Ohhh…” Daniel’s head fell back on its axis as the new sensation washed over him. He briefly wondered how desperate and pathetic he might look if he reached down and grabbed his ankles, but he didn’t dare move away from whatever James’ tongue was doing to him. 

“You like that, don’t you?” James panted, spitting into his hand and reaching between Daniel’s leg to grab his dick and stroke it. Between the hand job and the arse play, Daniel couldn’t even begin to formulate a coherent response and simply answered in a series of moans, sighs, and grunts.

When James’ tongue speared into him, Dan thought he would lose all control of himself. “Please, fuck me,” the words came tumbling out in a desperate plea, but James merely moaned against Dan’s arse and continued to thrust his tongue into his hole. 

The sensations rode the cusp of being just a hair away from pushing Daniel to the edge, making him restless for more, but the more vocal he became, the more content James seemed to be with torturing him. Daniel felt he was losing his mind in the best possible way. He could feel the pre-cum practically dripping off the end of his cock, and his arse was so relaxed that there was no resistance against James’ tongue. 

When he felt the tickle of fingers next to James’ tongue, Daniel wanted to push himself onto the digits, but restrained himself, knowing that James was going to make good on his promise about making this night last for an eternity. As those beautiful fingers entered him, filling him with bliss, Dan couldn’t help but wonder what course this would be in James's metaphorical meal. 

James’ tongue slipped along Daniel’s crack, down until it teased the small bridge of skin between his arse and his balls, sending another flare of excitement through his pleasure-stricken body. Dan felt his legs trembling but his mind was in overload and unable to do anything about it. One hand pumping his cock, another hand working his arse, and that tongue doing magical things to his taint had Dan gasping, sweating, pumping, writhing, and moaning uncontrollably. 

With James behind him, he could grab the other man’s hair like he really wanted, so he fisted his own, pulling the extensions as he felt his orgasm build. His balls were drawing up tight against his body, his head was pleasantly devoid of everything except James McAvoy, the fire in his belly was spreading down into his loins, and then…

“Augggh!!!” 

Daniel’s knees buckled as his orgasm hit, but with James practically sitting beneath him, the Scotsman kept him from collapsing to the floor as he continued pulsing, licking, stroking every pleasure point together to milk the other man to completion. Daniel saw a flash of white, even with his eyes slammed shut, and every muscle in his body contracted as if in a unified effort to expel all of the cum from his body. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything but cum. 

It was the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced, and it nearly reduced him to tears.

When his muscles finally relaxed again and he was able to draw breath, he gulped in air, panting as if he’d just run a marathon. His entire body was shaking and he couldn’t find the strength to support himself. James’ strong arms guided him down onto the couch, and Daniel sank into the pillows in a near state of exhaustion. 

He felt James leave him briefly, but his eyes were too heavy to open just then, so instead he concentrated on bringing himself back down from the sexual high. 

A warm cloth swiped across his cock, making him jolt from the sensitivity, and this time he did open his eyes to see James smirking at him as he cleaned Daniel up. “I guess I don’t have to ask whether or not you enjoyed that, mate, but just because I’d like to hear you say it...did you?”

Dan couldn’t help but grin even as he shook his head. “Sod off, you git.”

James laughed, but gave a soft thump to Daniel’s cock, making the other man jerk once again before stealing another deep kiss. “I told you, _dear_ , I’m not done with you yet.”

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

“Where did you learn all of that?” Daniel asked, still feeling like a boneless pile of mush as he rested his head on the back of the couch with his eyes on James.

McAvoy shrugged, wiping his fingers off with the rag. “Here and there.”

It bothered Dan how evasive James could be in his answers, but he could tell the other man obviously didn’t want to talk about his past experiences. Whether it was out of respect for whoever else he’d been with, or out of shame, or possibly the fact that it was just none of Daniel’s fucking business, he would probably never know. He supposed that he should be grateful to know that if James kept his other lovers that close to his heart, their little rendezvous would certain go to the grave with the Scotsman.

“Can I ask you something and get a straight answer?” Dan ventured. 

“You really are full of questions, aren’t you?” James asked with a laugh, shaking his head in mild exasperation. He moved so quickly that before Dan could even process it, James was above him, one hand bracing himself on the back of the couch next to Dan’s head as he leaned in until their noses were nearly touching. His other hand had drifted down between Dan’s legs, stroking his cock with a light touch. “I fancy you and you fancy me, what else is there to know?”

Daniel was certain he’d had a legit question to ask, but his mind had blanked as the pleasure started to unfurl in his loins again and he couldn’t, for the life of himself, remember what he wanted to ask. He closed the remaining gap between them and kissed James with intent. The other man squeezed his cock in reward, deepening the kiss and exploring Daniel’s mouth with his tongue. 

Sliding his hand up James’ thigh, Daniel curled his fingers around the Scotsman’s cock and mirrored his movements. James moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss, panting against Daniel’s lips. “Turn around, love.”

Dan didn’t need to ask why. He knew from the tone of the other man’s voice and the throb in his cock that James was ready for the main course of the evening. The Scotsman pulled back just enough to allow Daniel to get onto the couch on his knees, leaning against the arm of the couch for support as he bent himself toward James. 

James gave a soft, appreciative groan, before leaning in to kiss Daniel’s shoulder, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear. “Don’t move.”

The cushions shifted as McAvoy got up, disappearing into the back of the trailer for half a minute before he returned. Daniel could see a small clear bottle in his fist and watched as James tore the packaging of a condom with his teeth. Daniel felt a thrill of excitement at that small little act, never realizing just how sexy it was for someone to open a condom in such a cliched way. He was fairly certain if it had been him trying to do that, it would have just looked awkward and weird, and for a brief moment Dan felt a wave of jealousy at just how cool James could be.

He tried to crane his head around to watch the other man as James half kneeled on the cushions behind Dan. He could see him rolling the condom down his shaft with his peripherals, and then heard the cap of the bottle snap open. 

James drizzled the liquid over Dan’s crack, making the Englishman gasp, “Cold!”

McAvoy laughed softly before bringing his hand in to massage the lubricant between his cheeks and over his hole. Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, trying to push himself back against the fingers that were working to prep him. He heard a deep guttural groan vibrate in the Scotsman’s throat. “You’ve no idea how sexy that is, mate.”

The fingers withdrew, making Dan nearly whimper at the loss and he turned his head back around to watch James slicking up his cock. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out in anticipation. He never realized just how badly he wanted to be fucked in arse until this very moment. 

When James drew in a deep breath and moved in, Daniel knew they were at the final threshold. McAvoy parted him, rubbing his cock along the crack teasingly, before probing the hole with the tip. Daniel was breathing heavily, his head now resting on the arm of the couch as he pushed his arse back, wantonly. 

Inch by generous inch, James entered him. It was thicker than his fingers had been, and even with all the anticipation and prep work, Dan could feel himself tensing up. James’ lips pressed reassuring kisses along his upper back, tongue tracing along his spine. “Relax, love. It’s just a bit uncomfortable at first.”

In order to distract Dan from his entrance, James reached one hand around to play with the Englishman’s cock. He teased his balls, tickled his shaft, and stroked the head, effectively eliciting sighs of pleasure from Radcliffe which allowed James to continue to push himself in to the hilt. 

When Dan felt their bodies completely connected, he moaned in satisfaction, lifting his head from the back of the couch and craning it all the way back. James rewarded him with a kiss to the temple, his hands moving to grip Dan’s waist as he gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started to give small pulses against Dan’s prostate. 

Daniel clawed the arm of the couch, giving over to the pleasure and James groaned as he could feel Dan’s body reacting. He began to pull back a little farther, building up to deep thrusts, until finally he was able to pull nearly all the way out and slam all the way back in. “Ah, fuck yes, Daniel…” McAvoy muttered.

Dan was rendered completely speechless, his senses in hyperdrive once again as he took in everything about this moment. James was full on fucking him now, driving him into the arm of the couch with each thrust. He could feel McAvoy’s sac slap against his ass, proving just how deep the other man was drilling him, and it sent another thrill of excitement through him. Each time James found his prostate, Dan grunted in satisfaction. 

Whatever pain or discomfort he’d felt at first had quickly melted away, leaving him in a state of bliss he’d never experienced before. He had a fleeting thought that sex with his girlfriend would never be as good as this, and wondered how she would feel about using a strapon on him. A laugh bubbled out of him, and he felt James hand close over the lanky extensions before he pulled his head back a little. 

“What’s so funny?” The Scotsman’s brogue was just a little more pronounced now as James was losing himself in the pleasure. 

“Just thinking about how I’m going to explain to Erin that I’d really like her to fuck me like this.”

James gave a husky laugh, before slapping Dan’s arse. “Thinking about her while I’m fucking you? I must not be doing something right.”

Daniel cried out a little as James purposefully began to fuck him harder and deeper. “N-No…’s not what I...mmm… meant.” 

It was getting harder to speak now; James cock pushing into him so deeply he felt like it was going to get lodged in his throat. Again, James chuckled, leaning in and pressing his lips to Dan’s neck. “I know what you meant, darling. I know exactly what you meant.”

Abruptly James pulled out of Dan, making the Englishman cry out again at the loss. He felt James plop onto the cushions and turned to see the other man sitting there with a wicked grin, his cock standing up at full length. 

“C’mere,” James commanded. Daniel stood up on shaky legs before he straddled James on the couch. The Scotsman dropped his head back so that he could look up at the younger man. “I want to watch your face while you fuck yourself with my cock.”

Just the way James spoke the words could have done Daniel in. He’d never felt more sexy, more wanted, more completely turned on than here with James. This entire night had opened his eyes to a whole new realm of sex and romance. McAvoy hadn’t been kidding when he’d promised to show Dan a whole new world. 

He kissed James deeply, sucking the Scotsman’s tongue into his mouth as he let James position his cock, then sank down in one fluid motion. The two men moaned simultaneously into each other’s mouths, kissing the breath out of each other as Daniel started to move against James.

McAvoy’s hands were everyone on him at once--pulling his hair, clutching his hips, scratching down his back. Daniel felt good to know that what he was doing was more than just pleasing for James. It gave him the confidence to explore a little, moving his body in different ways to see what felt good to him and what elicited moans from his lover. It became a little like a sexual game as Daniel would purposefully do something that James seemed to particularly enjoy, before he suddenly began to move a different way that wasn’t as satisfying for either of them. 

“Bloody hell, Dan, you’re fucking killing me,” James growled, his hands tugging on Dan’s hair as his teeth gnashed against his throat.

Daniel tightened himself around James’ cock, and began to slowly lift and lower himself on the other man’s shaft. James moaned against Dan’s neck, pulling his head down until he could kiss him deeply. Daniel could feel his thighs burning from the effort, but he didn’t care. He loved the way this felt, and though he didn’t want this to end any time soon, it was too good to stop.

Increasing his speed a little more, and then a little more, the two men finally had to break their kiss in order to just breath. Dan pressed his forehead against James’ as he fucked him with his arse. He could felt each puff of James’ breath on his face, could feel the way the other man screwed up his face in pleasure. 

Dan knew the moment that James realized he wasn’t going to last much longer. The Scotsman gripped either side of Dan’s face, forcing his head back a few inches until their eyes locked together in a fierce gaze. Daniel could see the beads of sweat rolling down from James’ hairline, and felt the Scotsman bucking his hips up to meet Daniel’s arse on each downward thrust.

The two men grunted together, sweat together, rooted at each other until James finally grabbed Daniel’s hips, holding him down against him as he fucked wildly up into his arse. The Scotsman’s cry of pleasure was deep and primal as he grit his teeth together. On the last deep thrust, James pressed himself against Daniel’s prostate, and the Englishman lost control. He came in a sudden spurt between their bodies, throwing his head back and crying out McAvoy’s name as his fingers dug into James’ shoulders for support. 

“Daniel!” He heard the Scotsman exclaim as James peaked inside of him. The condom prevented Daniel from feeling the other man cum, but he could feel the way it shook James’ body; the same way it shook his own. 

He moved against James’ cock, trying to milk both of their orgasms until the very end, until James pulled him back down into a greedy kiss and stilled his movements. When James’ eyes met his again, he could see the look of pure contentment in his expression and felt himself smiling stupidly. 

“I guess I don’t have to ask if you enjoyed that,” he mocked James’ earlier comment. “But just because I’d like to hear you say it, did you?”

McAvoy laughed, the action shaking his entire body as his fingers slid into Daniel’s hair, twining around the locks. “You’re such a little twat.” He grinned before dragging the younger man into a lasting kiss.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Daniel’s eyes were closed as he laid against James’ chest. Fingertips feathered up his back, across his shoulders, down his arms, and then repeated in a constant motion, lulling him into a peaceful post-coital bliss. He’d never imagined James would be such a tender and thorough lover. As hot and hard and heavy as their lovemaking had been, it was this moment that Daniel thought he would treasure above all others simply because no one would believe how soft and gentle the rambunctious Scotsman could be.

He found himself once again thinking about all of James’ other lovers, and raised his head to look into those beautiful blue eyes. This time, he would have one of his questions answered. “Do you always top?”

James’ chest rumbled with a deep laugh as his lips curled mischievously. “Depends on who I’m with...and no, I’m not telling you who else I’ve had.”

“I get that,” Daniel replied, propping his head in his hand, elbow resting on James’ shoulder. “But what if I wanted to top?”

“You?” James asked incredulously, eyebrows rising with surprise. “You want to shag me?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

James grinned, “I don’t think you can handle it, mate.” He punctuated his point but pressing his hips up and grinding his cock against Daniel’s, making the younger man moan softly.

Daniel pushed down against him, leaning in to claim James’ lips in a wet, greedy kiss. This time it was the Scotsman who moaned in response, fingers threading into Daniel’s long locks and holding him there as he deepened the kiss.

The Englishman broke the kiss, his body moving slowly against James’ as his gaze bore into the other man’s eyes. He lowered his lips to James’ ear, releasing a hot breath before muttering, “Roll over.”

James pressed up against him one last time, dragging his short nails down Daniel’s back and biting his shoulder before beginning to roll beneath Dan. Daniel pushed himself up on his knees, looking around for the lubricant before realizing there wasn’t another condom. As he started to get up to get one, James reached back and grabbed his leg. “Don’t worry with one. Trust me. It’ll feel better.”

“But you--”

“Just trust me, love.” James peered back at him, a candid expression. “I’m clean, I promise.”

Though Daniel still felt somewhat uncertain, the reassuring squeeze from James helped him make up his mind. He uncapped the bottle and coated his fingers. He’d fingered girls plenty of times, and had even played with their arses before, but he’d never shagged anyone up the bum. None of the girls he’d ever been with had been keen on that kink. 

Chasing the thoughts of his past shags from his mind, Daniel focused on James’ arse. It was just as perfect as the rest of his body--toned and tight and rounded mounds of smooth flesh. It was the type of arse that just begged to be shagged, and Daniel wasted no more time before sinking his index finger deep inside of him. James moaned deeply, throwing his head back in pleasure, but obviously having not expected Daniel to be so swift in his entry. 

“Bloody hell, Dan,” James bit the throw pillow under him, tugging at the rolled seam with his teeth. “At least buy me dinner first.”

The Scotsman was teasing him, but Daniel still blushed a bright red, easing up a little bit and gently gliding the second finger in. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, mate.” James said, looking over his shoulder again with a grin. “You should know by now...I like it a little rough.”

“Then shut your mouth,” Dan was surprised at his own words, feeling as though someone else had used his voice to say them, but James’ grin just deepened and he pushed himself back against the fingers inside of him. 

His cock had throbbed back to life, resting heavily against his thigh as he readied his lover for his entry. He was already leaking precum, and he took his cock in his hand, smearing the fluid over the head as he stroked himself. Daniel’s eyes drifted over McAvoy’s backside, drinking in every inch of him and etching it into his mind. “You’re so beautiful…”

Again, the words had come out before he realized he’d spoken them and he nearly faltered as he realized what he’d just said. James looked back at him with a pretty expression on his face, touched by the compliment. He reached back and touched Dan’s thigh, stroking it gently. “I want to feel you inside of me, Daniel. I want you to fuck me.”

The request blew Daniel’s mind and he withdrew his fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube to coat his cock before he tossed it away again. His hands gripped James’ perfect arse and he rubbed himself along the crack and down against James’ sac before he gripped himself and positioned the head at James’ hole. 

“Push yourself onto my cock,” Dan told him, teasing the hole. 

James chuckled softly, teasing him lightly. “I’ve created a monster.” Without hesitation the older man pushed up on his forearms and leveraged himself back against the waiting cock with a groan of satisfaction. “Feels so good, doesn’t it, Daniel? Tight and hot and...really, really good.”

McAvoy was moving himself up and down Dan’s cock, hypnotizing him with his voice and making him forget who was supposed to be fucking who. Daniel grabbed James’ hips, stopping his movements before he pulled out until just the tip was inside of James, then plunging himself in deep. The Scotsman threw his head back again, grunting in pleasure, and spurring the Englishman on to do it again and again. 

They fell into a hot, hard rhythm, bodies moving against each other as they each desperately sought that sweet release. Daniel was buried so deep within the other man, that James’ ass was grinding against his pelvis. James was moaning, his head thrown back and face screwed up in pleasure. His tongue darted out across his lips, making them glisten with a layer of saliva. Dan wrapped his hand around James’ throat, pulling him up against him and forcing his head around so he could kiss the spit from the other man’s lips. James leaned his head back against Daniel’s shoulder, pulling Dan down to his neck and encouraging him to explore. 

Dan kissed and licked and sucked the sweat from James’ skin, his teeth biting into the other man’s neck with a growl of pleasure. James was panting, crooning softly and stroking his own cock furiously. Daniel knocked James’ hand away from his cock, wrapping his own around the thick member and pumping it in time to his thrusts. He could feel James coming apart in his arms, giving over to the pleasure being doled out to him, and it filled Daniel with that same powerful feeling he’d had when he was sucking James off. This was control like he’d never experienced before, and it was intoxicating. 

“Cum for me,” he breathed into the older man’s ear. 

James wove his hand into Daniel’s hair again, turning his head and kissing him with a frenzied need. He was panting, gasping, moaning and sucking air as his body was pleasured internally and externally in unison. With one deep gulp of air, James clung to the back of Daniel’s neck. His body tensed and trembled and writhed against Radcliffe’s until with a mewling cry, cum jetted out from his cock in thick ropes.

“Oh, fuck yes…” Daniel growled, turning James’ head back around to kiss him as the Scotsman’s muscles contracted around him. Three more deep thrusts sent Daniel over the edge and his spilled himself inside of his lover, moaning into James’ mouth and bruising their lips with his kiss. 

James welcomed the kiss with equal fervor, his hand holding the back of Daniel’s head in place. When each man was spent, they sat there, supporting each other, still connected. The kiss died away into something sweet until James nudged the Englishman’s nose with his own. “I need a bloody shower, mate.” He kissed Dan once more before that impish grin lit up his face again. “Care to join me?”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final installment. I realize I could have written much more, but I thought this was a nice close. Feel free to use this as a springboard for your own works, or to continue on from this point if you'd like. I do expect credit if you continue on from this fic. Thanks for reading.

Dan woke up aching in places he’d never known could ache, enfolded in the arms of a man he never dreamed he would have. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told him it was still an hour before the alarm would go off, and several hours before the sun would rise. A smile curled his lips as memories of the previous evening flooded his mind. When they’d finally gone back to the hotel for the night, Dan had invited James back to his room and the Scotsman had willingly obliged him. 

Whether it was the change in location or the fact that James had caught his second wind, the passion between the men had been even stronger. McAvoy had taken him on a nearly primal level, littering his body with bite marks and finger-shaped bruises. 

Nothing in the world would ever top sex with James McAvoy, Daniel knew.

Deciding he didn’t want to waste the next hour pretending to sleep, Dan slipped out of James’ arms and down under the covers, lightly kissing his way down the other man’s warm body. The movement roused James from sleep and Dan could hear the soft inhalation of breath before the Scotsman’s deep hum of pleasure vibrated through his torso. A hand found it’s way under the covers and weaved into Daniel’s hair lovingly.

“What are you doing?” McAvoy asked as he pushed the covers off of both of them, looking down at Daniel with a sleepy smirk.

“If you have to ask, then I’m doing it wrong.” Dan replied with his own smirk. 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Dan slipped even lower, taking James’ hardening length in his hand and giving it a few firm strokes before licking James from balls to tip.

James let out a long, low moan, tightening his hand in Daniel’s hair. His cock quickly reached it’s full potential under Dan’s attention. “Definitely not doing it wrong, mate.”

Pleased with the reaction, Dan continued to tease the other man with his tongue for several minutes--lapping the head, tracing the vein, flicking the frenulum. James shuddered and panted beneath Dan, both hands now gripping his head, hips lifting slightly off the bed as he tried to wordlessly beg the Englishman to suck him full on. Dan watched the precum leaking from the tip of his cock and ran his thumb through the clear fluid before he smeared it all around the head. 

“Look at me…” Daniel said breathlessly.

James lifted his head a little, looking down the length of his body to meet Dan’s eyes. He licked his lips in anticipation, breath coming in heavy puffs. Holding McAvoy’s gaze, Dan finally took his cock into his mouth, sliding it all the way in to the base.

“Fucking...shit…” James groaned as his head hit the pillow again and his eyes snapped shut in response to the intensity of the pleasure. “Yes...Dan...fuck, yes…”

Holding James’ hips down on the bed, Daniel started off in slow passes from base to tip back to the base. As he increased the suction around the cock in his mouth, he also increased the speed. He added his tongue, a light scrape of teeth, hands on the shaft or on James’ sac, anything and everything he could possibly think of.

James’ moans grew louder and louder--broken phrases and unintelligible sounds, and possibly a few Scottish words muttered incoherently. The Scotsman’s hips jerked and thrust upwards from time to time, his legs spreading wider and wider, feet planted firmly on the bed, and hands restlessly moving through Dan’s hair down to his shoulders and back again.

When Daniel suctioned his mouth over the head and used his hand to pump the length of James’ cock, he knew McAvoy would lose control. Blunt nails dug into his skin, hips shook as James tried to control the urge to skull fuck his lover, and then--with a grunt--James’ body tensed as he tumbled over the edge of ecstasy.

Catching every glorious drop and swallowing now with ease, Daniel continued to lap at James until the older man was a shuddering boneless mess. Pleased with himself, he released the other man with a wet pop and wiped his wet face on the sheet before kissing his way back up the other man’s body.

“That was rubbish.” James lied, dragging Dan into a greedy kiss. “It was a struggle just to get it up.”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re a shit liar.”

James smirked, kissing the younger man again, soft and slow. “You’ve spoiled me, y’know?”

“How’s that?”

“You give some of the best head I’ve ever had,” James confessed. “Pretty soon we’ll be back in London and I won’t have the luxury of sticking my cock in you whenever I feel like it.”

Dan let the words sink into every cell, feeling the pleasure of them before the pain. “We both knew it was only temporary,” he replied, trying to sound more nonchalant at the inevitability than he truly felt. “Never in a million years did I even think this was possible--being here, with you, like this. There’s not one part of me that will ever regret it.”  
James turned on his side, facing Daniel, and propped his head in his hand. “I know I’ve avoided answering a lot of your questions about my other...erm…”

“Sexscapades?” Dan offered, teasingly.

The Scotsman snorted a laugh. “Alright, yeah, sexscapades. It’s because I didn’t want to incriminate anyone else I’ve been with, y’know?”

“James, you don’t have to tell me anything about who you’ve been with. I’m curious, obviously, but it’s none of my business. If anything, I really admire the fact that you don’t kiss and tell. Makes me feel like you won’t tell anyone about us.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“No.” Dan gave a soft, incredulous laugh. “It makes me feel...special. No one needs to know except you and me.”

McAvoy twined their fingers together, stroking the back of Daniel’s hand with his thumb. “I want you to know that this doesn’t have to end when we wrap this film. I have an inkling we’ll be spending quite some time together when we start promoting the film. If you’re still up for it...then I will be, too.”

The knowledge that James wasn’t going to cast him aside like a wet towel after the film made Dan’s heart flutter. He didn’t disillusion himself into thinking that they’d ever be a proper couple--he wasn’t even sure he would want that himself--but a fling now and again certainly held his interest.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the turn of events over the last month, and James furrowed his brow in bemusement. “What’s so funny?”

“I thought I’d gone mental when I first started having fantasies about you. Waking up with a bloody hard-on and wanking with you on my mind. How the hell we ended up here is...amazing and...unbelievable...and…” Dan shook his head unable to think of a proper word to describe it. “All this time, I thought it was just a little crush I had on you. Some sick sort of fanboy fantasy.”

James grinned, rolling on top of Daniel and pinned his hands down against the pillows. “I guess that makes me your fairy godmother then, doesn’t it?”

“How do you figure that?”

“Well, here I am, making your dreams and wishes come true.” James leaned in and trailed kisses along Daniel’s jaw up to his ear before he murmured in those sultry Scottish tones, “But if you ask me, mate...this qualifies as more than just a wee bit of a crush.”

\--

Fin


End file.
